Many electronic devices include analog processing circuitry, such as analog-to-digital converters or analog signal filters, which can process analog signals. These electronic devices typically receive analog signals from an external source and route them to the analog processing circuitry through an analog switching system.
Conventional analog switching systems introduce or inject noise and/or cross-talk into the analog signals while being routed to the analog processing circuitry. Although some level of noise or cross-talk can ordinarily be allowed for non-precision applications, such as a touch-screen activation signaling, when an application requires more precise analog signals, the noise and cross-talk introduced by conventional analog switching systems can be intolerable and degrade the overall performance of the electronic devices.